dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Cinematic Universe (Aidan0007)
Overview In this cinematic universe, our heroes are already established with Superman being a controversial superhero across the world. Hal Jordan becomes Green Lantern in Justice League United but has a fiance Carol Ferris. Barry Allen / The Flash is married to Iris West and works with his sidekick and Iris' nephew Wally West / Kid Flash. Arthur Curry is the ruthless ruler and king of Atlantis after defeating his brother Orm. Bruce Wayne is a 43 year old Batman who has suffered and lost lives in the past which has driven him to his current depressed and aggressive state. Superman is also the main focus of this cinematic universe despite the solo stories, he is one of the most iconic figures. Stories Phase One *Justice League United *Superman: The Man of Steel *Green Lantern and The Flash *Batman: Darkest Night *Titans Rising *Deathstroke *Task Force X *John Constantine Characters Justice League * Clark Kent / Superman * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Barry Allen / The Flash * Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Victor Stone / Cyborg Suicide Squad * Floyd Lawton / Deadshot * Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn * Slade Wilson / Deathstroke * Crystal Frost / Killer Frost * Leonard Snart / Captain Cold * Mick Rory / Heat Wave * Barbara Ann Minerva / Cheetah Villains Phase One * Steppenwolf (Justice League United) * Darkseid (Justice League United) * Leonard Snart / Captain Cold (Justice League United - cameo, Green Lantern and The Flash) * Mick Rory / Heat Wave (Justice League United - cameo, Green Lantern and The Flash) * Brainiac (Superman: The Man of Steel - flashback cameo) * Lex Luthor (Superman: The Man of Steel) * John Corben (Superman: The Man of Steel) * Roger Corben / Metallo (Superman: The Man of Steel) * Cyborg Superman (Superman: The Man of Steel) * Armek / White Martian (Superman: The Man of Steel) * Sam Scudder / Mirror Master (Green Lantern and The Flash) * Mark Richards / Tattooed Man (Green Lantern and The Flash) * Lisa Snart / Golden Glider (Green Lantern and The Flash) * Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper (Green Lantern and The Flash) * Jordan Weir / Puppeteer (Green Lantern and The Flash) * Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard (Green Lantern and The Flash) * Johnathan Crane / Scarecrow (Batman: Darkest Knight) * The Joker (Batman: Darkest Knight) * Bane (Batman: Darkest Knight) * Pamela Isle / Poison Ivy (Batman: Darkest Knight) * Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin (Batman: Darkest Knight) * Carmine Falcone * Eobard Thawne / Reverse Flash (Task Force X) * Vandal Savage (Task Force X) * King Shark (Task Force X) * William Walsh / Jackal (Deathstroke) * Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood (Titans Rising) * Trigon (Titans Rising) Supporting characters *Alfred Pennyworth (Bruce Wayne's butler) *Dick Grayson / Robin / Nightwing (Bruce's former sidekick and adoptive son) *Thalia Al Ghul (Bruce's ex-wife) *Damian Wayne (Bruce and Thalia's son) *James Gordon (Gotham City Police Departmen commisioner and close ally to Batman) *Harvey Dent (Mayor of Gotham City and Bruce's best friend) *Barbara Gordon / Batgirl / Oracle (Bruce's sidekick, James' son and Dick's girlfriend) *Jason Todd / Robin / Red Hood (Bruce's former sidekick who he lost to the Joker then was revived into Red Hood) *Ra's Al Ghul (Bruce's former mentor and leader of a group of assassins called the League of Shadows) *Martha and Johnathan Kent (Clark Kent's adoptive mother and father) *Lois Lane (Clark's fiance) *Jimmy Olsen (Clark's best friend) *Perry White (Clark's boss at the Daily Planet) *Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl (Clark's cousin and recurring sidekick) *J'onn J'onzz / John Jones (Clark's friend who he rescued from Cadmus Labs) *Queen Hipolyta (Diana Prince's mother) *Antiope (Diana's aunt and Hipolyta's sister) *Steve Trevor (Diana's husband) *Mera (Arthur Curry's love interest) *Orm (Arthur's half atlantean brother and former king of Atlantis who was exiled) *Iris West (Barry Allen's wife) *Wally West / Kid Flash (Barry's nephew and sidekick) *Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire (Hal's girlfriend and sometimes sidekick) *Silas Stone (Victor Stone's father)